Catching Lily's Eye
by Ms. Kara
Summary: James comes together with Lily in a pleasant, and interesting way in this lovely oneshot.from James's point of view. Review are appreciated.


Catching Lily's eye

So I'm sitting here seven inches away from her, lips full, face slender and soft with freckles blotched upon the bones of her cheeks. Her eyes brilliantly Emerald with a hint of gold brightly glowing in bask of the cold winter light. Their almond shape surrounded by profound lashes covered thinly with mascara. A tint of Champaign covered the lid perfectly and carefully she lifts her petite hand, gently upward. Between her fingers, the tan base surrounded by her porcelain hands and slowly she lifts it to her small mouth puffing elegantly and just so releasing her drag. She returns the cigarette to the tray sitting on the table and looks up to me. Her petite frame adjusts to snug against the side board of the window of our booth. I sense her legs cross each other and she sets her left arm upon her lap.

Looking to me with question, she asks what I wanted; I look to the table then back to her. She looks perturbed, why not? This had been the thousandth time I had asked for courtship and somehow she wound up here, with me.

I tell her that I wished to get to know her better, perhaps become friends. She gently puts her cigarette out; I look down and see that it is finished. She reaches into her leather bag, pulls out another box and takes one. I continue to say that I wish to start anew, but her skeptical look up from her wand tells me, instantly, she's not interested.

Feeling nervous and stressed from even sitting with her I ask for a cigarette hoping it will calm my nerves. She passes one to me and I light it quickly feeling the nicotine fill me in second's time, releasing my drag I look to her once more, she's staring at me now. I ask her what is wrong and she shakes her head instead of speaking, taking another drag she straightens her posture, now beginning to look around the small pub. I follow her eyes and see various Wizards and Witches going about their business and enjoying their tea. She turns back to me and stares, stares for several minutes as if she's trying to read me, find my thoughts.

She tells me okay, okay? I say. She nods and takes another drag. Okay what? I inquire. She agrees to start anew, looking puzzled she now looks to me in a concerned matter. She calls my name to bring me back to the current moment as I am lost in her words. Lily Evans is actually obliging to my wish? Incredible, I then begin but was soon interrupted by Madam Rosmerta. Standing there holding two, freshly chilled bottles of Butter beer. Lily looks to her and smiles, thanks, and takes her drink, I do as well and then continue on. I feel Rosmerta's cheeky grin still upon me as I continue but ignore it.

Really? I ask. She nods. On two conditions she tells me the first being that I not gab about this compromise she states in a professional matter. This isn't a professional matter I think, it's a matter of starting anew and becoming friends and later lovers, nothing business like and the second being we talk of the truths, no lies. I nod in agreement. She then breaths out slowly and nods. Taking another drag from her cigarette I follow and we begin our new relationship.

Beginning with my past I tell of my child hood, growing up in London with my parents and how they strove to be the best they could. My family has been around for many centuries and has accomplished man things. I apologize for my arrogant remarks and actions from my youth in my early days at Hogwarts, but the reputability of being a Potter had soured me into becoming quite conceited but I did say I had changed greatly in the last couple of years not only because times in the wizarding world were growing darker but because I had to, the death of my parents sparked a revelation, the revelation that I was now alone in the world, no parents were there to talk to or help me, I had to learn to be independent and take hold of my responsibilities. Once I told her this, she loosened up quite a bit, I could tell she felt bad, perhaps she would give pity . . . but she didn't she just sat and listened contently. She nodded as I continued my story, of how my parents were murdered and how Sirius had lived with us in the summer and how he and I were both alone and living in my parents house, how I had matured, how my fear of the future were stressing me daily, as each black letter came through the Hogwarts hall my stress increased. I look to her and the brightness in her eyes has faded, now leaving only solemn and respect. For what you may ask, I don't truly know, perhaps for me, for my loss, I can't say. I finished my piece and I finish my bottle of butter beer, sliding my hand down its cold, condensate side I slowly rest my hand on the table. With my other hand I take one last drag from my cigarette and put it out in one swift move. Staring at my cigarette at I push it harder into the tray next to the one lily had put out I suddenly feel a warm hand upon my other. I look to my hand, rested next to my bottle, and it is Lily's hand, her soft skin against mine feels soothing, calm, and tranquil.

I look up to her and she begins to tell me of her past. Slowly and clearly she tells me of how she was raised in a muggle family, mother a writer, her father a literary agent. Her sister, Petunia, a student at the University of Oxford, in the town of Oxford for which Lily now lives had always been nasty to her, ever since her acceptance to Hogwarts. Jealousy is what Lily think is the culprit for all of Petunia's disrespect and unkindness. She tells me of her schooling before Hogwarts, of how she would get into trouble for little things, such at breaking the teacher's coffee mug, splashing hot coffee all over them when she was mad, turning other student's hair different colors when they messed with her. All of which caused her to shut herself from children, to follow strictly to the rules of Hogwarts so that she wouldn't get into trouble. She told me how my trouble making antics always reminded her of how she at one time was picked on for being different from the rest of the students. I frowned at this moment feeling extremely guilty of my actions.

She continues to tell me of how she, while not at Hogwarts, had immersed herself in dancing, accomplishing great skill at the sport. Her parents had always praised her for her performances as well as her academic strengths but all that had changed whilst the previous year, it was her sixth ear in which she had heard her parents had been involved in a tragic car accident leaving them both as casualties. Since then she had moved out of her parents' house and went to live in a child's foster home since she wasn't of age in the muggle world. It had been hard at first but she was treated to her own room and acquainted with several of the boarders in the home itself. I asked her what her ambitions were for the future and her response was well thought of, she said she had wished to join the fight against Voldemort and in hopes that she wouldn't get hurt too much, start a family later on when she was married and perhaps return to muggle school to receive a degree in psychology. I nodded and gently wrapped my hand around her fingers, bringing our hands closer together.

We sit there quietly until it is time to leave, evening was approaching and it was only a Hogsmead outing we weren't given then pleasure of sitting there all night just talking. I stood up, still holding Lily's hand and I came around the table and helped her out of the booth. I left several galleons on the table and followed her out of the pub. Together we walked out into the cold evening air and as tiny snow flakes began to fall I felt Lily come closer wrapping more of her arms around mine. Her green beret is tilted slightly and her long auburn hair flows down her back and shoulders, the large curls begin to be lightly coated in snow and my knitted hat is soon covered. I look to her and the smile upon her face resonates with the streets lanterns. Looking around I see that we must be the last to return to the school, but I don't care if we're late, I'm just happy to be with her right now.

As we walk back to the school, the stoned path quickly being covered in soft snow I look up to the trees and breath out, the sight of my breath tells me just how cold it has gotten and I look to Lily, who looks quite chilled. She was wearing her dark green pea coat with a knitted scarf and gloves, yet she looked frozen. Quickly I wrap my arm about her waist bringing her body close to mine for warmth and I summon a heating charm upon us. She gives me a small smile and looks ahead.

As we enter the school grounds we make our way to the castle doors. We enter and walk down the corridor to the stair case in which we take to the Heads common room. I recite the password and we're aloud entrance. We enter and Lily quickly lets go of my grasp and goes to the fire place, withdrawing her wand she lights a warm fire and stands near it trying to get warm. I follow her and stand at her side, she turns to me. She smiles and says she's very cold. I nod and I gesture her to take off her wet coat, hat, and gloves. She obliges and hands them to me, I quickly dry them with my wand and I set them neatly on the swivel chair near us. I proceed to dry my hat, coat, and gloves as well. Resting them upon the chair I turn back to her. She is wearing a turquoise, woolen, sweater with a white polo shirt beneath, the collar is sticking out over the rim of the sweater and she is wearing a pair of dark navy cords with leather boots. I follow her glare to the fire place and I watch at the fire cackles with fierce. She turns to me and smiles. What? I ask and she shakes her head, I ask again and she tells me it's my sweater. I look down at my sweater, on the left breast a seal is stitched, it is the seal of the Potter Family. My brown trousers are soaked at the bottom and my brown sneakers are wet as well. I shrug and dry myself off. Lily proceeds to the couch, sitting on it and making her self comfortable. I go around the coffee table and I sit down next to her. Looking at her I can't help but notice just how beautiful she looks at this very moment. She begins to blush as I continue to stare and then with out a word she moves closer to me, wrapping her arm around my middle and rests her head in the crook of my neck, the feel of her soft hair tickles me at first but I soon sensed and feeling of trust with her, a type of trust only two people who understand each other can have.

In that position we sat for half of an hour, looking into the fire we enjoyed each other's company and for the first time since I had known Lily I didn't feel nervous, perhaps it was the cigarette, though probably her I felt content with my life, I didn't need to worry of the future or think about my parents or think about my friends, my focus was on her and only her. Straightening up Lily looked to me. I smiled and gently moved a strand of hair, which was blocking my view of her, behind her ear and abruptly the feeling of her soft supple lips upon mine caught me off guard. Her hands pressed firmly against my side and the scent of her body intoxicated my thoughts and senses only forcing me to then deepen the kiss, with out hesitation I wrapped my hand and arms about her waist and pulled her in. the light weight of her body fell below my frame and she was now lying upon the couch, I on top of her continuing to kiss her, passionately, romantically. We parted for several seconds, seconds in which I didn't dare lose eye contact with her and nor did she with me. I continued our hormonal affair as I kissed her gently, slowly, but surely moving down her neck. Finding her weak spot I hear a faint moan escape her mouth and I pursued this spot for several minutes, marking her in a way I had never done with other girls, she was different, she had a different personality, mind, conscience, feelings, experiences, beliefs, interests which I loved. Feeling her hands run through my hair I cease my kisses upon her neck and look to her. I suddenly feel guilt, though this has been the greatest event in my life thus far I feel as if I've rushed this too much. She looks to me confused. I shake my head and explain how I feel. I say I don't want to rush through this; I want us to gradually become involved not only physically but socially. She doesn't respond and I fear for the worse, perhaps she'll flip on me and accuse me of taking advantage even though she was the one who started this, but by the look of her face she is arguing with her self. She then speaks. She tells me she agrees we shouldn't be doing this. I nod and lift myself off of her. She continues in saying it was wrong to jump to this situation and I concur. We sit in silence when then she decides to go to sleep. I look up to her as she stands up. She walks to the chair and picks up her things. I get up and follow her actions as well as her up the stairs. Our rooms are placed across from each other. I open my door to only then feel her hand once more upon mine and I turn around. I look at her and without a pause she swiftly kisses me once more leaving me in a catatonic state once she's entered her room and the door is shut. I smile softly and enter my room. I dress for the night and lie in my bed, thinking of how I finally caught the eye of Lily Evans.

Reviews are welcome, thank you. I don't own HP


End file.
